TOTAL CLUTZ!
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Will being a clutz finally pay off for Dallas?
1. Chapter 1

My first Austin&Ally fanfic, hope you all enjoy and review. The more reviews I get the more chapters I'll add.

_Austin's POV_

Ally and I were working on a song for the website. Unfortunately for us she had a case of song writer's block today. I on the other hand suck at writing songs. In my own defense I make some catchy jingles. I even did one for a soup commercial when I was six. 'Soup, soup, a tasty soup, soup' I accidentally said allowed, making Ally look at me oddly.

'What are you doing?'

'Singing my first jingle'

'You're so strange.'

'Nuh-uh'

'…'

'Ok maybe a little' I said admitting my strangeness. She simply laughed and walked away.

…...

Later that day Ally ran up on me while me and Dez were trying to have staring contest. Witch Dez won because he had eye drops.

'Austin! You turd! You that stupid soup jingle in my head!' she yelled and walked away. I looked to Dez and he and I shared a hearty laugh.

'Hey, man I gotta go and some ice for your next video.' he said in his normal tone, but why ice?

'Why do you need ice for?'

'I wanted to go for a Nicki Manaj look but for little girls. So you will sit on a pony ice statue. Duh.'

And with that Dez was gone. I turned around and BANG! A whole of plate chili fries was all over my shirt.

'DUDE!' I screamed and looked up to see a familiar face.

'Dallas?'


	2. Chapter 2

**The story so far: Austin is covered in Dallas's chili fries, Ally keeps thinking about soup and Dez needs ice.**

_Dallas's POV_

…

I was only minding my business, getting a bite during my lunch break so HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?

I'm in an empty restroom with the door locked, while I'm rubbing Austin Moon's bare chest. Again I ask, HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?

_45 minutes earlier _

I had a nice tray of chili fries extra chili and everything. I was on my way to sit at a random table, and wouldn't you know it. I tripped over my own feet. I've always been some what of a TOTAL CLUTZ. I felt myself bump into someone, I hoped it wasn't some huge guy with anger issues or something.

'DUDE!' I heard the other guy say, this voice sounds so familiar. I look up and as suspected, its Austin, Ally's friend. I never really talked to him, but I've seen him perform. Up close I had to admit this guy was pretty damn hot. I know any other guy would freak out about thinking a guy was hot, but not me. I've known I was bi for years.

'Dallas…seriously, this shirt was new' he complained with a pout that totally turned me on. After seeing that face it was obvious to me, I had a crush on Austin. I noticed him rubbing his shirt violently.

'NO!' I shouted. I quickly rushed and grabbed both of his hands and put them at his sides. I looked up and saw him looking at me with a surprised face. I quickly began to blush at how stupid I must look. I noticed other eyes on us. I look up and see everyone is looking at us with weird looks on their faces. I grabbed Austin's hand again and ran as fast as my legs could take us.

When I finally stopped running I was simply dying of lack of oxygen. When I looked up I saw an exhausted and confused Austin. 'I'm sorry, I just didn't you to mess up your shirt. If you rub it'll get worse and never come out.' I said rapidly without stopping for a breath. Making me only more lightheaded.

'Oh' said Austin as he took off his shirt causing me to quickly bush a new shade of red. Why was doing this to me…Ugh I'm getting hard. Man I picked bad day for skinny jeans.

'Austin, what are you doing?'

'Just taking my shirt so you clean it is all.' he said giving me his shirt. I took the looking down, praying that the other wouldn't notice my growth. I don't think he did, until I saw a devilishly attractive smirk.

…...

_Austin's POV_

'Dallas, my boy, you've made it far too easy tell how hard you are.' I said under my breath. I've know for the longest time I was gay, that's probably the ONLY reason why me and Ally aren't dating. I had a crush on Dez since we were in the fifth grade. When we were in middle school I confessed but was turned down, I cried but we were still cool. Anyway after that I became a little gay devil. I can get any guy(straight or gay) I want anyway. There was just one thing wrong with it is I've NEVER kissed before. I'm no virgin, just never kissed, I plan on only kissing a boyfriend or a crush.

Right now Dallas was looking yummy, with his shy Justin Beiber looks. I decided to see if he could be the one I'd give my first kiss to.

'You know, that chili kinda burned me, it stings a little.' I said in my innocent and confused voice. He totally bought it as he rushed forward to me.

'I'm so sorry…um…we could run some cold water on you so it wont hurt anymore.' he said innocently. I can tell he's a virgin seeing how he saw nothing wrong with his suggestion.

'OK' I said calmly. We walked over to the sink and turned the water on. He put his hands under the water and let his palms get covered in the coolness. He turned to me, with a blushing face.

'Umm…ok, here we go.' he said so shyly it was sexy. He placed both hands on my chest and began rubbing his hands over it. His thumbs only slightly touching my ever so sensitive nipples. I tried to hold back my moan, but failed miserably.

'Ahh…mmh.' I moaned. He heard this and stopped what he was doing. He backed up, allowing me once again to see his boner. His I then lowered and widened. I followed his eyes and noticed I was just as hard as he was.

Silence.

I couldn't take much more, I was so hard and so was he so I made the best choice. I pulled him into a bathroom stall and began kissing as hard as could. Wait, I kissed him. MY FIRST KISS!

…...

_Dallas's POV_

He's kissing, and I'm kissing him back. I maybe a clutz, but for the force time ever I fell on purpose. I landed perfectly on the toilet. Big props for me! I dragged Austin down with me, our lips never separated. With Austin in my lap, his legs spread out so he was straddling my waist. I could feel how hard he was, so I took the big step forward.

I grabbed his nice rounded ass with both hands, making him gasp. I then began grinding his hips against mine. I could only moan into the sweet friction that I caused. Austin also began moan. I took this as encouragement and began to grind him harder and faster. His moans got louder, as did mine. Austin started to speak in between his delicious moans.

'Ahh…M-more…P-p-please do it faster…' he said, looking at me with lustful eyes. I quickly did as told. I began to thrust and grind him as well making the sweet pleasure become simply bliss. Neither one of us lasted long. Austin came while moaning. I came with a groan. After we had calmed down we kissed again.

'Man, Austin you should get a Grammy. No matter what you're a great performer.'

I looked over Austin's shoulder, and saw his weird friend Dez, he had video camera for some reason.

'Dez! What are doing? Tell me you didn't record us!' Austin said with worried eyes as he got out of lap and covered his jizz stain.

'I didn't record you.' Dez said simply.

'Really!' me and Austin both said at once causing me to blush and smile like a total idiot.

'No, I'm lying I recorded you guys. P.S this is soo gonna be in your next love song video.' he said and walked out of the restroom.

Alone again with Austin. Finally I broke the awkward silence and asked 'Austin are we…you know…dating?'

'If you want to.' he said with a slight blush. I walk over to him, shook his hand.

'Hi, I'm Dallas, and I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend.' I said to him with a hopeful smile stamped to my face.

'Gladly'


End file.
